Sakura and the Beast Named Sasuke
by sick-mindedNTM perverted author
Summary: A story where our little Sakura gets imprisoned by a beast named Sasuke. Beauty and the Beast inspired obviously


A/N: Hi! Please enjoy reading and review. That is if you want to make a review. Anyways, thanks for wasting your time. For those who want to flame this, go ahead. I personally like flames better.

Chapter 1: Michael Jackson and the Road to Moon Country

Once upon a time in a land far far away lives a rude, brooding egotistic, stuck-up chicken ass(hole) young prince. He respects no one and answers to no one. One cold night a snake-like Michael Jackson wanna-be came to his castle and asked for a young slave boy. Selfish as the prince is, he casted off the wanna-be away. Filled by anger the wanna-be became a magical serpent snake (not to mention ugly) and left a curse on the young prince. He made the prince an ugly beast and made everyone in the castle's premises invisible to human eyes. The magical snake left him a rather odd green colored rose and said that once the last petal on the rose falls ten years after that night he will come back to eat the prince's soul and take his body. Rumors spread about the mysterious disappearance of the people in the castle but as years pass by the prince and his castle were slowly but surely forgotten.

-

-

-

A young woman walks happily along the busy street of Province town. A poor town unknown to the people living in the planet called Earth which consist of five continents and 264 nations.(kidding) Commoners are whispering things about the girl as she pass them by. She's on her way to her favorite store,' Story Books and Everything' Shop. Lots of eyes were glued into her even as she enter he shop.

"Good morning Sakura!"

"Good morning?"

"Finished the book already?"

"Yes. Do you have anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." Sakura took an old book from the bookshelf and returned the one she just borrowed. "That book again, Sakura?"

"Oh I just this one so much."

"Then if you want it that much I'm giving it to you."

"Really, thank you."

"No. Thank you, now go on."

-

-

-

Sakura sat on the fountain as she almost buried her face in the book she's reading. Somewhere around, two big round eyes were fixed on her admiring her beauty.

"Oh my dear Sakura, you are so beautiful."

"Lee!" the voice startled Lee from his youth admiration momento. "You shouldn't be hiding here Lee. Go and talk to her."

"But Ga- sensei (I don't normally use these suffixes but Gai is pretty special) I don't wanna ruin this very peaceful moment."

"You shouldn't be saying that. Aren't you the most handsome guy in this town? Doesn't the most handsome deserve the most beautiful? Go and ask her to marry you at once."

"But Gai-sensei…"

"Do it Lee, it's now or never. I have faith in you."

Thank you Gai-sensei. You're right; I mustn't let my youth go to waste. I'll go now."

Sakura was happily reading until someone snatched her book away and threw it on the mud. "Good morning my beautiful flower." She raised a brow at the guy before her. "Good morning to you too, Lee." She went to pick up her book and wiped the mud on it. "So how's the most

beautiful flower doing?" "I'm fine, than you. If you may, I must go now to do an errand for my grandmother."

"That old witch Tsunade."

"My grandma is not a witch."

Yes she is. The whole town knows about it. How can she look young and be old without being a witch?"

"It's… it runs in the family. Now if you will, I really must go."

-

-

-

"Grandma I'm home." She smelled the scent of sake as she entered. "Sakura, your back." She greeted back looking like an idiot as she held a bottle of sake. "Your drunk again!"

"Sakura I'm going. I got an invitation to go to the biggest casino on the world."

"What? Your gonna waste uor fortune for that again?"

"Your wrong. I'm feeling lucky right now. I'm sure I'm gonna win big money and we're gonna be rich. Hahahaha!"

"But…"

"No. I'm going and you'll stay here while I'm gone. I'm taking Tonton with me."

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Off to Moon country!"

-

-

-

It's been two days since Tsunade traveled to moon country. It's a very dark and scary night but not for an drunk old hag. Though drunk, she felt something very odd in the surroundings. Suddenly out of nowhere a whole pack of wolves came out looking hungry and ready to kill. In fear of being a good dinner she and Tonton ran as fast as they can until they reached a big castle which they intruded to escape the wolves. It started raining then. They entered the dark castle and called for someone. Nobody answered so Tsunade walked through the castle and saw a room with a bottle of sake near the fireplace. She grabbed the bottle and greedily took it in. She saw a big shadow in the fireplace and she turned around. Then "Ahhhhh!"

To be continued…


End file.
